M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous era. M2M can be used for various applications such as e-health, smart grid, smart home, etc. In these applications, M2M devices having various hardware specifications are used and thus a protocol which can accept any type of M2M device is needed. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop an application layer protocol suitable for resource-constrained M2M devices. Such protocol is applicable to resource-constrained M2M devices and thus can also be applied to M2M devices having different specifications. M2M devices may need to change specific information stored therein in order to correct errors. In this case, it may be difficult to detect information stored in a corresponding M2M device, which needs to be corrected or generated, due to errors in the M2M device. M2M service providers may not need to discriminate information correction from information creation. Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method for updating bootstrap information irrespective of presence or absence of the information in an M2M device. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method for updating information regarding a specific resource from an M2M server or an M2M bootstrap server.